


In Your Sleep

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Your team is twice the size of my department,” the sheriff said. “So you guys are going to have to double up.” He left the room with a laugh after Morgan looked at him in earnest.

Morgan looked around. “I’m not sleeping with Reid,” he said. Garcia grabbed his arm.

“Dibs.”

That left you and Reid to bunk up in the same room. Okay. This wasn’t the end of the world. You could be professional. For years, you had a crush on the resident genius, but you’d never said anything, feeling like he wouldn’t go for you because you weren’t as smart as he was. So you had to share a bed? No big deal. “Okay,” you said calmly, while your inner voice was screaming.

“I’m gonna head upstairs first and get changed, okay Reid?” you asked as you started walking up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. When you walked in, you muttered softly. “Really?” The bed was no more than a full; it could’ve even been a little but smaller. Ugh.

After getting changed, you went downstairs so Reid could do the same, and shortly after, everyone decided to turn in for the night. During your time with the BAU, you and Reid had become really close; you talked about anything and everything, but in the hour or so since you realized you had to share a room, he hadn’t said anything.

“You okay?” you asked, wanting to make sure he felt alright.

“Y-Y-Yea,” he stuttered. “Just tired.”

Minutes after lying down, both of you were out. This case was unbelievably taxing.

\---------------------

“Y/N,” Spencer said, poking his co-worker in the arm. “Y/N, wake up.”

You shot up, being startled out of your sleep. Looking over at the clock, you saw that it was only 2 o’clock in the morning. “What’s wrong? Is something happening? Is there another victim?” You didn’t even bother opening your eyes yet.

“No,” Reid said shakily, “You just...um...you were kind of....umm...touching me.”

Your eyes shot open. “What?”

He looked underneath the blanket, rubbing his legs together.

You gasped, smacking your hands to your face. “Oh my god, Reid. I’m so sorry.” Life never ceased to fuck with you. It was bad enough you had to share a bed with him when you wanted to do him, but on top of that your body had subconsciously reached out for him and now you were a creep. The blush rose to both of your faces.

“It’s okay,” he whispered.

Attempting to go back to sleep, you both turned to the opposite sides so you were no longer facing each other. However, now you were insanely embarrassed and couldn’t sleep. “Y/N?” you heard him ask about 15 minutes later.

Oh god. He was probably going to say he couldn’t sleep and go downstairs to sleep on the couch instead. “Yea, Reid?”

“Do you like me? Is that why?”

“Yea, Reid...I do,” you whispered. “I’m sorry that happened in the middle of the night though. I was asleep, I didn’t mean to.”

With that, you heard him turn over, grasping you by the waist and turning you around. “I’ve wanted you since I started at the BAU.” You rolled on top of him, placing your hand underneath his shirt and kissing him. He gasped at the heat of your touch. Apparently, he was attracted to you as well; you could immediately feel his arousal against your leg.

You reached down in between you, going back to where you’d subconsciously gone earlier. When he gasped again, fluttering his eyes closed, you shushed him. The walls were thin and the entire team was no more than a few steps away. “We don’t want to wake anybody.”

You ran your hand up the length of his cock and dipped underneath the blanket; you’d imagined doing this for years. Releasing him from his pajama pants, you licked at the glistening tip, already ready for you. As you moaned, the taste of him better than you’d ever imagined, you licked at the piece of skin on the front of his head - the nerve endings there were concentrated and people tended to neglect it, so it had become something you always did.

At the feel of your tongue, his leg jerked. “Oh my god, Y/N,” he breathed.

Popping your head out from underneath the blanket, you whispered. “Am I doing something you like?”

Eagerly, he shook his head, giving you license to go further. He twitched again as you flattened your tongue and ran it up the length of him, taking in every ridge and curve, before taking the tip into your mouth. He pushed the blanket off of your head, allowing him the ability to watch you do what you were doing.

However, you didn’t just want him to watch. You’d always wanted him to be an active participant, so you grabbed for his hand and placed it on top of your head, signaling for him to gather your hair. When he did, it allowed you to be a little more vigorous in your movements without getting messy. Slowly, you bobbed up and down on his length and when he least expected it, you went all the way down.

He groaned loudly, causing you to pull off of him and playfully shush him again. Through hooded eyes, he looked down at you again, and coaxed you back to where you were. This time, your hands joined your mouth, overwhelming him with sensation until he came, biting his lips so that he wouldn’t cry out.

As he composed himself, you swallowed and licked your lips before kissing back up his body and taking his mouth in yours. He was about to return the favor, turning you over without a word, but you knew yourself. “We might have to wait for that until we get back to DC,” you whispered, pulling his weight on top of you, “I won’t be able to keep quiet.”


End file.
